helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Unbalance
Info The rumor has produced an immeasurable impact on people in Finsel. What would you see at the ball this time? Objective Trigger the story that Viscount Sakan gives a new order.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +635 800 Diamond +50 Previous Promise x1 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Lawrence titled "Please forgive me" that reads: :Miss Ellenstein, you must have felt the tension of current situation. No matter what their attitude towards their families, no one can keep out of the affair right now. In short, I hope that what happened tonight doesn't disturb you and your child, please forgive me. - Lawrence Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My lady, here's your dress! Shall I put it here? Or help you put it on now? Magda: Why are you in a hurry? Maid: I... I... Magda: What are you worried about? Maid: Miss, if those rumors outside are true... what should we do? Magda: ... Maid: The rich people in town have hired mercenaries to ensure the security of their family, and the poor are seeking help from the City Assembly and the slums. Miss, should we start to preparing for it? Otherwise, once the war starts - Eliza: Enough. Have you finished your work? Maid: I... I... Eliza: You will be fired next time I see you spreading gossips and inciting others. Maid: I won't! Madam! I will go to work now! Eliza: Magda, hurry up, the carriage is already waiting. Magda: Mother, you... Didn't you say that a large part of the rumors might be true yesterday? Eliza: You don't have to worry about those rumors. I have already confirmed with the Patron. The plan is still advancing, although things happen faster than we expected. Go to the ball first, we'll talk about it later. Story Chat 2 Lynna: Little- Mr. Balfey, where are you heading to? Balfey: What? Lynna: *Cough! The button on your jacket is pretty special- Balfey: Someone is calling me over there! Please excuse me, Miss Lynna~ Lynna: ... Lawrence: Miss, they are very alert now. Lynna: I..... I don't believe that I can't have a chat with them. Let's try again! The little oren over there. Hand me some wine. Motiti: Miss Lynna, here's your wine! Lynna: Good girl... Little oren, are you from the Bavlenka family? Have you recently- Motiti: No, no, no! Motiti didn't hear anything and didn't see anything! Wah-- Miss Ellenstein- Lynna: Even the oren refused to talk to me. What's more, she ran to the country girl in tears. Do I look so terrible? She has no respect for me! Magda: ...Miss Lynna? : Story Root 2 : Lynna: Lawrence, bring me that oren! : Magda: Wait! What are you doing? : Harson: Young ladies, you are at the Bavlenka banquet, please behave yourself. If you want to quarrel or fight against each other, please leave the banquet hall. : Ends Story Root 1 Motiti: Wah... Motiti doesn't know anything. Leave Motiti alone! Lynna: Hey, why are you crying? I... I didn't do anything to you! Magda: What happened? Lawrence: Miss Ellenstein, this is a misunderstanding. Little oren, is your name Motiti? Motiti: Err... Yes! Lawrence: Stop crying. This is for you. Motiti: Ah?!! An apple?! Motiti likes apples! Thank you, sir! Lynna: ...An apple can make her so happy. Lawrence: Miss, we don't need to be in a hurry. Maybe we shall make another make plan later. Lynna: Alright... Magda: Ok, there are no other people here and no one will beat you. Motiti, can you tell me why are you so scared? Motiti: Motiti... Motiti... Can I tell you? Magda: Don't you believe me? Do you think I will hurt you? Motiti: Miss Ellenstein will not! Actually, Miss Lynna just asked me if I knew about anything about the Bavlenka family... Though Motiti is stupid, Motiti knows that I can't talk to other people about my master, especially now... Magda: Why does Motiti feel this way? Motiti: Because recently the dance balls has been different from the previous ones. The people in green are with people in green, people in purple with people in purple, people in black with people in black! Magda: Do you mean that people from different families only talk to people of their own family? Motiti: Yes! And although they are talking, their eyes also scan through the people around. They stop talking when they see Motiti coming over. And they asked Motiti to get lost after I serve the wine. Seems that they are afraid that Motiti will eavesdrop on their conversation! Magda: (It seems that people become more alert recently...) Has anyone else recently asked you about the news? Motiti: Yes! A lot of them! Fat uncle! Sister wearing a flower dress, and a big brother wearing a hat... Magda: Someone threatened you? Motiti: Yeah! But Motiti didn't tell anything! Motiti now knows that there's something I can't tell others. Motiti is smarter, isn't it? Magda: (Even Motiti knows to act cautiously now... Is this what the Viscount wants?) Motiti: Hmm? Miss Ellenstein? What are you thinking about? Is Motiti doing something wrong? Magda: Motiti did nothing wrong. You are very smart! Motiti: Hah-hah~ Motiti is so happy! I feel that I can finish my work well today~ See you~ Magda: ... You can stop hiding, Viscount Sakan. Juven: The eyas is getting more and more sensitive. Magda: Did you hear it? Juven: Did the eyas let the Oren tell you these because you knew that I'm eavesdropping? Magda: ... As you wish, the situation in Finsel has reached an explosive point. In this way, I am afraid that before the War against the Sulla get started, the Families' war is about to tear Finsel into pieces. Juven: Well, to prevent Finsel from being exhausted by the civil war before the war against Sulla, we have to complete a very difficult task. But once we succeed, our names will be written into the history book~ The Sakan family will hold a dance party where the Duke Olineaux, the Duchess Jorcastle, the Grand Duke Bavlenka and the leader of the Sakan family, that is, me, will show the guests the harmony of the Four Families. After the ball, our servants will send food and winter clothes to the poor people in the streets. Magda: You want me to invite them to attend the dance? Juven: No, there's only one you need to take care of. Magda: ...Grand Duke Bavlenka?! Juven: That's right~ As for the Duke Olineaux and the Duchess Jorcastle, leave the heavy burden to me. Magda: Are you kidding? Let me convince the Grand Duke... I... Juven: Is the eyas scared? Magda: I'm not! Juven: Then I'll be waiting for your good news~ Story Chat 3 Eliza: Viscount Sakan asks you to convince the Grand Duke to attend the Sakan Ball?! Magda: Yeah. Eliza: What's the plan? Show the social circle the peace between the four families to smoothen the chaotic situation at present? Magda: It should be just that. I feel that there is more in the Viscount's plan. Eliza: He is becoming more and more like his father... Magda: Mother, it is the Sakan who wanted to throw Finsel into disorder before and now they want Finsel to stabilize. If the long-term peace of Finsel is because of the balance between the four families... Eliza: The balance of power has long been broken... Magda, we are the chips of the Sakan family. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 8